


Is It All We’ve Ever Been?

by kate7h



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Introspective Thorfinn, Waiting in Iceland, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate7h/pseuds/kate7h
Summary: Thorfinn and Gudrid realize that perhaps they rushed into their marriage a little too quickly before truly learning how to communicate with each other. Set after returning to Iceland.
Relationships: Gudrid/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fluff For Fluff-sake





	Is It All We’ve Ever Been?

**Author's Note:**

> “And I hear a storm is comin' in  
> My dear, is it all we've ever been?
> 
> Anchor up to me, love  
> Oh, anchor up to me  
> My love, my love, my love”  
> Anchor - Novo Amor
> 
> -  
> I had way too many thoughts after Chap 171 that ran wild with me, and now I have a 5k one shot to show for it... (Also I rec you go look up that song, it’s absolutely gorgeous~)

It was a warm afternoon, the skies were clear as the sun shone down. Thorfinn breathed in it, recalling his childhood in this place. The children were playing, he could hear the laughter. He felt idle for once, but there wasn’t much he could do for the time being. All it was was waiting. He walked towards the sounds of laughter, figuring he’d spend time with his son and niece and nephews. 

As he strode up the hill, the laughter stopped, so suddenly, he faltered in his steps. 

_ What-? _

Not a moment later, a scream rang through his ears. Thorfinn felt his stomach drop and he immediately ran to where the children were— playing at the edge of the cliff. They were all looking down over the edge, yelling out to someone. 

_ Someone must’ve fallen…! _

“What happened?!” He ran up, doing a quick headcount. But one, two, three, four— they were all there, but there were tears on their faces and Karli ran to hug his leg. 

“Mommy! Mommy fell down!”

Thorfinn’s eyes widened.  _ Gudrid…! _

“Auntie Gudrid was trying to reach my arrow for me, and she slipped!”

Thorfinn felt a tremble run through him, and he gently pulled Karli off of him. 

“I'll save her. Now get away from the cliffs and find Einar or your mom,” He ushered the children away, then leaned over the edge. It was a far fall, but not far enough to kill— so he hoped. But he couldn't see her in the water, which meant she'd sunk below the surface and hadn't resurfaced. He fought the dread in his stomach and jumped from the edge.

The water hit him seconds later, freezing his brain, but he swam deeper, searching for her. It was dark, and the currents lapped against him. With all the rocks, it was a very dangerous place indeed. Even being as strong of a swimmer as he was, such circumstances could easily take his life. The fear he had within him kept saying he'd be lucky to even find a body…

_ No!  _ He gritted his teeth, continuing to search.  _ I won’t lose her!  _

After what seemed like an eternity, his hand brushed what felt like cloth. He swam deeper, reaching until he grasped her wrist. He pulled her to him, wrapping her up in his arms. She didn't move, feeling limp in his grasp, but he could deal with that later. He was just grateful to have found her. He gripped her tight and swam with all his might to the light above the surface. He gasped, pulling her up with him. 

“Gudrid,” he got out between breaths, clinging tight to her. She didn’t respond. She hadn't moved once. Fear gripped him again, but he pulled her with him, ready to do whatever he could to save her.

"Thorfinn!" He heard Einar yell from the beach, beside him were the children, still crying as they watched helplessly. From beyond, he could see Ylva running towards them, her oldest at her heels.

Einar splashed into the water, helping him lay Gudrid down onto the sand. "Her head's bleeding, she must've passed out."

Thorfinn couldn't acknowledge that for now. He busied himself with listening for her heartbeat. Even with his ear pressed to her chest, he couldn't hear a thing. He trembled, but he pushed away the dread and for the second time in his life, he did as his father had to save that dying slave. The last time was to Arnheid, and she didn't make it. This time…to his own wife. 

“That’s— Father…” he heard Ylva say, but he pressed on. 

Thorfinn stared at Gudrid’s face as he tried to revive her. She was pale, no sign of blood in her cheeks, unlike her usual blush. Her lips looked more purple than pink. Einar was working on binding her head as he worked, which he was grateful for. He could still hear the children crying, but he couldn't worry about that right now. All that mattered was Gudrid and getting her heart to beat once more. 

At last, she moved. She gasped, coughing roughly as water dripped from her lips. He sighed in relief, helping her to the side to empty the water from her lungs. 

"Mommy!" Karli cried, running forward to embrace her, sobbing into her wet clothes. 

Gudrid looked around, almost as if she were in a daze. She looked down at the boy, then at Thorfinn, blinking. "Wha-?"

He knelt, pressing a hand to her shoulder. "You fell from the cliff and hit your head."

"Y- you saved me?" she said, her voice a bit slurred. 

Thorfinn nodded. "Thankfully, yes."

She blinked at him again, then looked back to Karli as he clung to her. She patted his head, hugging him gently. "Thank you," she breathed, and he assumed it was directed at him. He felt that horrible tightness in his chest ease as he took her in, seeing her awake and breathing, hugging Karli like she did everyday.

"You should take her home, Thorfinn. Get her warmed up," Ylva said, wrapping a blanket around Gudrid. "I'll take Karli home with me, don't worry."

"Ah- right," Thorfinn nodded, agreeing that that was probably the best course of action. 

"I'll see you later, kiddo," Gudrid smiled, kissing Karli's nose.

He took at a moment to smile before lifting Gudrid into his arms. Ylva was right, it was cold, being drenched as they were. He could feel Gudrid shivering against him. He grasped her a bit tighter, grateful to feel her alive and well. 

"Thank you," he said to the group before making his way up the hill towards their little home. 

As he walked on the path, she grasped his tunic, leaning her head against him. “Thorfinn, really thanks. I didn’t mean to reach so far— I thought the arrow was closer.”

He simply smiled. “I’m just glad you’re okay. That could’ve turned out a lot worse.”

She sighed. “I’m just glad it wasn’t one of the kids… But geez, I probably set a pretty bad example there.”

Thorfinn laughed a bit. “I wouldn’t worry about that. Ylva’s probably drilling it into their heads not to play by the cliffs as we speak.”

Gudrid was quiet at that, and he shifted her in his arms. 

“I’m really alright, I can walk,” she muttered, and he glanced at her. 

“You don’t feel dizzy at all?”

She shook her head, so he stopped, releasing her legs so she could stand. She swayed on her feet, grasping his arm as he moved to catch her. 

“You sure?”

Gudrid glanced at him, then nodded, but she pressed a hand to her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “Yeah, it’s more nauseous than dizzy, I think.”

Thorfinn frowned, but didn’t push it. Instead, he kept an arm up, touching the small of her back lightly, ready to catch her if she began to fall. 

By the time they arrived at the little home, he could see Gudrid visibly shaking. He shut the door and pulled out some dry clothing for the both of them as she changed. 

“I think I’ll change the bandage in a bit too,” Thorfinn said, gesturing to her head. 

Gudrid pulled the dry tunic over her head, then touched her forehead. “I didn’t even notice it…”

“Einar did that while I revived you,” Thorfinn said softly, feeling the relief from the cold in the new, dry clothes. 

She blinked at him. “You… revived me? What do you mean?”

Thorfinn nodded, pulling out some clean bandages before coming over to her once more. 

“My father knew a way to- uh… bring someone to life from the brink of death,” he muttered, knowing it sounded strange. “It’s kind of rough, so that would be the reason if your chest hurts right now.”

Gudrid touched her chest, then nodded. “I- it does, yeah.”

Thorfinn smiled sadly, moving her to sit on the bed. “Sorry.”

She was quiet after that, so he simply undid the wet bandages and examined her head. There was a blossoming bruise on the crown of her head, the scrape wasn’t large or deep, but it was still bleeding. He wrapped the clean cloth around her, tying it off. 

“Are you still feeling nauseous?”

Gudrid shrugged. “A little bit, but it’s better sitting down.”

He moved to stoke the fire, warming the room a little more. “Try lying down, that should help with the rest.”

She did so, watching him as he finished and came back to her. He touched her forehead, carefully brushing her drying bangs from her face. 

“Hopefully you don’t develop a fever,” he muttered, pulling his hand back, and she reached up to where his fingers had been. 

"Sorry to take so much of your time,"

He looked at her strangely. "What?"

She blinked, then fidgeted under the blanket. "Ah- I mean, you were probably busy and I- well…"

He sat on the side of the bed now, scoffing at her. "It wasn't like you meant to fall off a cliff. Besides, saving anyone's life would never be a waste of time."

For some reason, it looked like she flinched at his words. He blinked, wondering why.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. “Uh- nothing! I- I didn’t-!”

She bit her lip, seeming very small as she looked up at him like a startled deer. “I- I don’t really know how to say it, Thorfinn.”

He tilted his head at her, confusion in him now. “You don’t have to force yourself, but if something’s bothering you, I’d like to know about it.”

“Maybe it’s best you don’t,” she said quietly. “Maybe I’m just thinking too much because I almost died…”

Thorfinn’s brows knit together. “Talk to me.”

Gudrid released a shaky sigh, glancing at the far wall. 

"I just…" she hesitated. "I can't help but feel like… I could be someone else, and it wouldn't make much difference."

Thorfinn frowned, confusion in him now. "I don't know what you mean. What're you talking about?"

She turned away from him, shoving her face into the bedding. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, this is obviously upsetting you," Thorfinn insisted, touching her shoulder. "Tell me."

She was quiet for a moment, then she sniffed, and he felt his chest tighten further. "I feel like… you only married me because it was convenient… because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone… but it… doesn't feel like that… from you."

The air felt cold around them, despite the fire at his back. Slowly, he pulled his hand from her shoulder, feeling her words resonate within him. He couldn't even form a thought, much less a reply. 

_ That… that's not true, right?  _

But truly, this was a topic he'd been confused at since that day when she'd told him abruptly how she felt. Now two years later, he was ashamed to come up with no response, no explanation. Maybe she was right… maybe he'd just married her because she'd wanted that, and his own feelings seemed too confusing to examine. He didn't regret it, she was a wonderful companion. She was a kind and loving wife, and a gentle and fun mother to Karli. 

How was that fair, that she gave her love to him, and he fumbled with his own? How much had he refrained from giving her? Suddenly he felt ill.

"How long have you felt this?" He ended up asking, wanting to hear more of her words to understand this all better— even if her words cut him like a knife.

Gudrid hugged herself, still not looking at him. "I don't know, for a while… It's easy to ignore when we're busy traveling and trading… surrounded by other people. But… it's been a while..."

Thorfinn nodded. That was perhaps the reason none of this had come up so far, because she was ignoring it… It hurt even more, knowing she was ignoring her own pain for his sake. Maybe he just really had no clue how marriage should work. Maybe they didn't communicate with each other enough. It was true that… how he treated her was more akin to how he treated his friends, as he was more familiar with that. It should be different with the person you're married to, shouldn't it? Of course, there were different aspects between marriage and friendship, a major one being intimacy. But that wasn't even something that they had time for very often either, being surrounded by people, as she said. And he tended to refrain from touching her affectionately around others, as it seemed awkward in front of people… although she was usually the one to initiate any sort of affection even when they were alone. He often just enjoyed it. It seemed he was wrong in that too… as his wife was trying not to cry as she spoke these sad words to him.

"Waiting around… it's a lot of time to think. I wish we could just go to Vinland…" Gudrid muttered. "I don't wanna think so much."

Thorfinn sighed, rubbing a hand over his face roughly. "I- I'm glad you told me," he muttered. "I didn't know you felt like this."

"You didn't…"

He wasn't sure if that was a question or an accusation, but her voice just sounded tired, resigned. He bit his lip, unsure of how to make this right. Of all the things he'd done wrong, he hadn't realized he was failing so completely as a husband too…

He sat heavily on the floor, leaning his back against the bed, listening as Gudrid tried and failed to hide her weeping. It was quiet, but being the only sound in the room, it was deafening. His own eyes began to sting, and he pressed a hand to his forehead. 

"I'm so sorry, Gudrid," he whispered. But this shouldn't have surprised him. He knew the moment she confessed to him— he knew that he could never be good enough for her. He was too rotten inside… too tainted by his past. He was too stuck in that pit with the dead that he couldn't even be present and treat his wife with the love she deserved— much less even know for certain that he did indeed love her too. Maybe he'd been too concerned with wondering whether he deserved it that he couldn't even pin down whether he did or not… all of this landing on her shoulders as his thoughts were elsewhere. It wasn't fair.

_ I knew I couldn't make you happy… _ he thought, feeling sorry for himself.

They sat in silence for what must've been hours. The fire had been bright when he'd brought her back to their home, but it was now dim, crackling quietly in the center of the room. He couldn't hear her crying anymore, and for a moment he wondered if she'd fallen asleep. Worry entered his mind along with all those other miserable thoughts, as she'd hit her head and sleeping wasn't a good thing after that… he'd seen too many warriors with head injuries fall asleep and never wake. 

He got up from the ground, coming to the bed again as he looked at her. She was curled on her side, facing away from him, but he could see that her eyes were open. Not asleep, just silent. He sighed again, tentatively reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Gudrid, I- I don't know how to fix this…" he muttered quietly. "I want you to feel loved, as you make me feel so loved."

Her shoulders raised defensively, and she turned her face further into the bed. 

"Please forgive me," he continued, his throat feeling tight. "I- I have no idea what to do. I thought we were happy- I did, but I- maybe I just thought that because you were doing all the work, weren't you?"

When no response came again, he swallowed, wondering if he should just leave her to her own thoughts. Him being here might just be making it worse. He let out a shaky breath, pulling his hand from her as he began to stand. 

"If you'd rather that I leave you be for now, I'll go," he sighed, his vision blurring as he watched her back. "But please know that I'm deeply sorry… that I have failed you so completely. I- it wasn't my intention."

With that, he turned and began to walk towards the door. Suddenly, her hand reached out, grasping his tunic. 

"Wait, Thorfinn," she said, her voice shaking. "I- I don't… I don't want you to leave me."

He looked back to her, seeing such sadness on her face as the tears streamed down her cheeks. It ached within him, breaking his heart. Her words were a response to his, but the fear in her voice felt more like she was actually concerned that he would leave her and their marriage, abandoning her to be alone. He came back to the bed, sitting beside her as he pulled her into an embrace so tight he worried he would hurt her. 

"I'm not going to leave you," he said, his face buried in her neck. "Were you worried about that too?"

She just cried at that, quietly weeping into him, and he grasped tighter to her, feeling his own tears soak into her tunic. 

“Gudrid...” he breathed, his fingers laced through her hair, feeling a desperate need to give her any and all love he could. It wasn't something false… he wasn't lying to her. He wanted to love her, he wanted to love her as she did him. He wanted her to know that with assurety. Almost frantically, he pulled away to grasp her face, kissing her mouth with that desperation which drove him onward, holding her closer than was physically possible. She clung to him, kissing him in return, and he could taste her tears. 

He made love to her after that, trying to give to her everything he could manage to give. Words were probably more needed, but she reached for him just as desperately, reveling in this closeness with him. 

After it all, they laid together in their bed, and he held her close with his face pressed into her neck, breathing in her warmth. Her fingers stroked through his hair, and he relaxed further into her. He couldn't remember feeling as close to her as he did in that instant.

But none of that changed what she'd said before, nor the pain she felt. It didn't change the past two years where he unthinkingly approached their union as casually as a friendly acquaintanceship. It just wasn't enough, and it wasn't fair to not give as much as he received. And he wanted to give. He wanted to be the husband she needed him to be.

"Gudrid, I don't know if I know how to love…" he breathed against her, feeling that shame all over again. "Please… please teach me."

At that, she let out a soft laugh, still combing through his hair. "After all that, I'd say you do," she joked, but her voice was quiet, the pain still there, and he knew it, no matter how she tried to make light of it.

"Gudrid..." he chided, tightening his grasp on her.

She turned, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Would it help if I explained how I feel about you?"

He nodded, although he was sure he already knew. She told him frequently enough that she loved him. 

Relaxing into the bed, she resumed playing with his hair. "It's hard to really describe, I think, loving someone. It’s kinda an abstract thing, like no words could really grasp the whole feeling.”

He lay still, listening to each beat of her heart while she spoke. 

"There's something about your heart, or your soul, Thorfinn. It's hard to say in words, but I know that I feel it.” her voice softened, cuddling closer to him. “I guess it started with that first time you told me I could live the way I wanted to… and seeing you care for Karli as if he were your own. It’s not something I’ve seen any man do— or anyone in general.”

Her hands stopped, as if she were deep in thought. “I think even before I knew what these feelings were, I knew there was something that set you apart from other people, and I wanted to see more of you and what you’d do. I wanted to know you better, because I wasn’t just inspired, I was… I don’t know, something I’d never been before.”

She sighed, laughing a bit. “It's been a while now, so I'm a bit more used to it all, but I still feel like I just want to keep watching you, because extraordinary things always seem to follow your footsteps.”

Thorfinn was quiet, pondering as she spoke. 

“I just know that how I feel about you is so much different and deeper than how I’ve ever felt for another person,” she breathed, hugging him tighter. "I know that I just want to be with you forever. The thought of losing you… I feel like I'd never recover."

He listened to her words, feeling incredibly small. She made him out to be this amazing, inspirational person, he really did feel like he was almost living a lie. He wasn't, but he could so clearly see his past, and the person that he was. It was an influence on every aspect of his life. For her to remove that from the equation and think so highly of him, it felt unfair. It felt dishonest. And yet, he was beyond flattered, despite how uncomfortable it was. He already knew she made him feel loved, and hearing her talk like this, it just cemented that. 

And so, his thoughts turned in a similar vein to her, and how he thought of her. He found her charming and innocent, always looking to see something new. He'd pitied her when they'd first met, when she was trapped so completely, she ran away with barrels on her head as she desperately tried and failed to escape over and over. He was happy that she could come with them, despite how difficult it was dealing with Sigurd's pursuit. But it was just like that time when she'd asked him why he put up with it, with her and also with the trouble of caring for an infant. It was no trouble at all— he himself was more of a nuisance than either of them had ever been. However, turning it on himself maybe wasn't the best way to look at it. Maybe back then he should've said that he genuinely liked having her and Karli both around. 

She seemed to care about him very quickly after joining their crew, although she'd told him before that she hadn't fallen in love with him until much later. She was just like that, almost aggressively caring, whether the recipient deserved it or not. She'd even stood up to Hild against the accusations she threw at him, despite the fact that they were all true. She just felt the need to do that. It was the same with Thorkell, defending Thorfinn as she had. She was kind, and she was protective of him for no other reason than he existed beside her. 

It was beyond moving, if he was being honest. 

But did he feel differently for her than he’d felt about anyone before in his life?

He lingered on his fear, what he’d felt today and what he’d felt back then in Jomsborg— how she’d nearly vanished from his life in both instances. Of course he was worried today, wondering if he’d be able to save her. That desperation came back to his mind, reminding him of the aftermath of the battle, when he’d lost track of her as Garm attacked him. When he couldn’t find her anywhere the rest of that night until morning, how tight his chest had felt as he frantically searched for her. He’d worried about Sigurd as well, but he remembered that it was her face, bruised and bloodied, that kept haunting his mind, drove him forward as he searched and searched for her with all his might. 

Seeing her kneeling on the grass had brought such a feeling of relief, he almost felt like collapsing right then and there. It was the first time he’d ever touched her, grabbing her up and holding her, despite how she squirmed against him. He could feel her discomfort, but he remembered hoping she’d forgive him for lingering in that embrace. He needed to feel that she was alright, that she was alive. He almost couldn’t release her until he knew that for certain. 

It was hard to tell if that was different than how he would’ve responded to one of his dear friends. 

These past two years had been almost dreamlike is how quickly they’d passed. It was almost like they hadn’t happened at all, they just ended up with the results of it all once time slowed to a normal speed again. 

The one thing that had changed the most was Gudrid’s new place in his life as his wife, as opposed to his friend. He thought back, seeing clearer than he had at the time. There was so much she did for him—  _ does  _ for him. She woke him from his nightmares, she held his hand as often as he would let her. She’d been so tender and caring, attending to the wound on his face when his head had been nearly cleaved in two. 

_ “You have to be more careful,” she whispered in their darkened bedroom, cradling his head in her lap as her fingers traced carefully around his wound. “I was so scared we’d lose you.” _

He hadn’t known what to say at the time, he’d just stared wide-eyed at her like she was some incomprehensible mythical creature, beautiful and rare and completely unlikely that she should be in love with him. And yet she was. She clung to him with every bit of strength she possessed. 

_ I’ll never deserve her… _

She was so compassionate too, and almost bashful about it. One thing she did that had always touched him deeply was kiss his scars. She kissed his face, his hands, his shoulders and back; wherever. It was so tender and loving, as if she were trying to heal him after the fact. He never knew what to say, feeling such a weight from that profound gesture. 

The signs had always been there, he’d just been so wrapped up in his own shortcomings that he’d been too blind to see. 

_ How did I get so lucky and never even think about it? _

He lifted himself up, bringing his hand up to cup her face once more as he looked at her seriously. 

“Don’t try to keep these kinds of things from me again,” he muttered, watching her eyes widen at him. And he was serious. There was so much he didn’t know, and he wasn’t that observant, especially when it came to such nuance. He couldn’t do it alone, he needed her to inform him when he was being inadequate. “I don’t ever want you to hurt yourself trying to spare my feelings.”

Gudrid nodded, a sad little smile filling her face. “I won’t, I’ll tell you if I’m having a hard time.”

He nodded as well, then leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead before pulling her in to embrace her. His fingers laced through her hair as he cradled her against him. “I do love you.”

Gudrid trembled, her hands clamped into fists against his skin, and he wasn’t that surprised. It wasn’t often that he said that— he couldn’t recall many times it actually came up. He tightened his arms around her, breathing her in. 

“I love you, Gudrid,” he repeated, and if he needed to say that to her every day, then he would. He’d do it happily for the rest of the days he was blessed to have her beside him. 

She hummed against him, and he felt her relax into him as if she were melting. “Say it again.”

He let out a soft laugh, pressing a kiss to her hair. “I love you.”

“Me too,” she breathed, hugging him tighter. “So much.”

He felt himself smile, letting his eyes close as warmth washed over him. He smoothed his hand over her back, tracing his fingers over her skin, happy to be still with her for a while. 

After a long time of being wrapped up in each other’s arms, they headed back to Ylva’s home where Karli was. Gudrid was met with all kinds of concerns, everyone embracing her with relief. After, she just held Karli in her arms as he clung to her. Thorfinn sat beside them, watching quietly. 

“You okay, Mommy?” he said again and again.

“I’m okay, sweetie. I’m totally fine. Were you so worried?”

Karli nodded, clinging to her. “You gotta be more careful, Mommy. You can’t fall off cliffs anymore.”

Gudrid bit her lip, stifling a laugh. “I promise I won’t.”

The boy just shook his head at her, reprimanding. “‘Cause we’re not supposed to play by the cliffs so close! You have to follow the rules too.”

She smiled, nodding her head faux-solemnly. “Of course, you’re right, kiddo. I’m sorry.”

Karli scrutinized her face, as if he was trying to decide if he believed her. Then he just hugged her again. “Love you, Mommy.”

Gudrid sighed, hugging him tight. “I love you too, Karli.”

Thorfinn smiled at them, then reached a hand out, touching her back. She looked at him, and he just smiled a little softer. With that, she beamed, hugging Karli tighter. 

“Thank you,” she mouthed at him, and Thorfinn didn’t know what exactly she was thanking him for, but he was happy for it either way. 

It wasn’t fixed, he knew that. She had far too little reason for confidence in his feelings, and he hadn’t given her enough to change that. But he wanted to try harder, communicate with her better, and prove to her that he did indeed set her apart as someone completely unique and rare in his life. It would take time, but he’d changed before. He just had to keep going. 

As he watched her now, he wished he could skip over the time it would take and already have fixed these things, but all he could do was take it one step at a time. 

He moved his hand from her back, grasping one of hers and lacing his fingers through hers. He didn’t see her face as Ari had begun to talk to him, but he felt her squeeze his hand ever so lightly, and he smiled again. 

_ One step at a time, love. _

**Author's Note:**

> I actually sobbed writing this... I’m such an emotional mess sometimes...
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
